


Amour rime avec toujours

by Mrs_Crowley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Poetry, greg is in love, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley
Summary: Greg écrit un poème d'amour à l'attention de Mycroft. Que dire de plus ? Il est amoureux !





	Amour rime avec toujours

Amour rime avec toujours

Peu importe ces cicatrices  
Qui zèbrent ta peau pâle.  
Elles sont révélatrices  
De ce qui te fait du mal.

Quand la tension est si forte,  
Que tu penses que tout est perdu,  
Un seul mot de toi et je te réconforte,  
Car t'aimer est ma seule vertu.

Ne cède pas à cet infâme désespoir.  
Tu l'ignores encore mais tu n'es pas seul.  
Je suis prêt à t'offrir mon pouvoir  
Pour repousser cet obscur linceul

Je n'ai que faire de ces lacérations  
Que tu trouves si honteuses.  
Ton cœur souffre de ces mutilations,  
Signes manifestes à mes yeux

Elles me renseignent sur toi,  
Me poussent à te protéger  
De mon amour courtois,  
Qui désire te libérer.

Car oui, tu es le prisonnier,  
Obstiné et tourmenté,  
De ce douloureux passé  
Que tu ne veux ignorer.

Mais maintenant que je suis là,  
Ouvre les yeux et accepte-moi,  
Oublie cette ombre qui t'ébranla.  
Je suis devant toi, regarde-moi.

Que tes yeux gris me voit,  
Que tes lèvres s'ouvrent,  
Pour faire entendre ta voix,  
Pour me dire, "Oui, je t'approuve".

"Je t'aime" peut encore attendre.  
Ces mots doux, tu les connais  
Mais tu dois les réapprendre.  
Les faire tiens, te les approprier.

Ô, mon très cher Mycroft,  
Tu dois cesser de lutter.  
Aimer n'est pas une catastrophe.  
Il est plaisir et velouté.

Qui suis-je ? Gregory Lestrade.  
Je ne compte pas t'abandonner.  
Je ne suis pas qu'un camarade  
mais celui qui va te protéger.

Contre moi, il ne fera pas le poids,  
ce maudit vent d'est qui se lève.  
Il ne posera pas un doigt sur toi.  
Je suis prêt à l'abattre de mon glaive.

Je veux prendre ta main dans la mienne.  
Te serrer contre moi et te faire oublier,  
Ce monde qui est ta base londonienne,  
et qui te protège derrière un bouclier.

Tu n'es pas un cruel Homme de glace.  
Ce n'est qu'un masque que tu portes  
et derrière lequel se trouve ton palace,  
où ta propre solitude t'insupporte.

Abandonne toutes ces stupides peurs,  
Et pose donc ton fameux parapluie,  
Afin de prendre en main mon cœur.  
Il pourrait devenir ton unique paradis.

J'accepte d'être ton poisson rouge,  
nageant en rond dans son bocal.  
Je ne ferai pas la fine bouche.  
Te séduire m'est plus que vital.

Je n'attends plus qu'une seule chose.  
Dois-je la dire ? Elle est si évidente.  
Que la glace se métamorphose.  
Qu'elle m'offre sa passion dévorante.

Je te ferai sourire,  
Si tu deviens mon homme.  
Je t'aime à en mourir,  
Mycroft Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Après des années et des années à souffrir du fameux "writer's block", je me sens prête à écrire de nouveau.  
> Voici donc ma première création, dédiée à un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement.  
> Du Mystrade sous la forme d'une poésie.  
> Une traduction anglaise suivra très prochainement, même si je ne pense pas être en mesure de conserver les rimes de l'original.  
> Je remercie mon habituelle beta-lectrice Futae (qui sévit toujours sur ff.net), qui doit en avoir marre de m'entendre blablater sur Sherlock !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Cela fait toujours plaisir ! Ou à m'envoyer des messages, si vous êtes timides.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love rhymes with always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197042) by [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge), [Mrs_Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley)




End file.
